1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus in which a plurality of optical systems can be mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscopes are used to observe or inspect inside damage, corrosion, and the like of a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a chemical plant, a water pipe, and the like. Industrial endoscopes have a plurality of kinds of optical adapters prepared to observe and inspect various objects, and tip portions of the endoscopes can be replaced.
An example of such an optical adapter includes an optical adapter for stereo measurement which forms two left and right fields of view in an observation optical system. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2005-348870 discloses an endoscope apparatus that uses an optical adapter for stereo measurement, calculates three-dimensional spatial coordinates of a subject on the basis of the coordinates of left and right optical system distance calculating points when a subject image is captured by left and right optical systems with parallax using the principle of triangulation, and performs three-dimensional measurement (stereo measurement) of the subject.